


SALTING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND

by MissEcchi



Series: ML Crack [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE CRACKFIC, Comedy, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Humour, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not a prank, Parody, adrienette - Freeform, anyone who enjoys seeing lila getting defeated would like this, basically me grabbing all salt fics and charging it with cocaine, i do regret all of this, i'm not sorry for the april fools day prank tho that was fucking hilarious, i've actually written the content, lila gets her ass handed to her, my best writing till date CLEARLY, pure comedy, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: Introducing!!!!The! Ultimate! Salt! Fic! Ever! IN ZA WARUDO!Featuring Dumb Noir getting taught a lesson about boundaries, Perfectnette getting friends and love interest(s), and LILA GETTING HER ASS HANDED BACK! HOW COULD YOU RESIST SUCH A WONDERFUL FIC?(All in all, a crack fic on salt fics to bring our spirits up~)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Crack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699078
Comments: 91
Kudos: 338
Collections: the power of love always so strong





	SALTING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GOT CHARACTERS TO BASH GOTTA FOLLOW MY OOC-BOW!
> 
> Or...
> 
> Gale: Got places to go gotta follow the PAINBOW!
> 
> Must keep on salting ahead!
> 
> No time for fluff follow the angst instead!
> 
> Lmao~ tonight I'm gonna tear apart about every single fucking salty fic in this fandom without mercy (and without any ill will, don't worry lads, this is all just for pure fun UwU). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - I've actually only read like one sentence of a salt fic and fucked off afterwards so everything I'm basing off in this fic is purely from exaggerated rumours and gossip about the salt corner THEREFORE if anything here looks familiar or if it seems like I'm taking the piss out of a specific story, it's all just one big coincidence. >:D**

* * *

  
**~(x)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Of all locations to settle on for the beginning of this amazing, wonderful, fucking fantastic story, it's established on the Eiffel Tower. Cliched but wonderfully ironic for the phenomenal heroes of Paris. 

On the beams, higher than the naked eye could see, Ladybug and Chat Noir were...

_Arguing_. 

The feline hero had his partner's wrist clasped in an iron hold, digging those _deadly claws_ ever so slightly into the soft flesh, piercing the supposed indestructible suit with a creepy grin-

_**"Wait- hold up a second. I would never, NEVER hurt My Lady! Not even unintentionally! And what's with that face I'm making!?"  
**_

Oh _SHUT UP_ Shit Noir! Let me carry on writing my fucking story jeez! Stop breaking out of character and keep following the script!

Anyways~

The skinny, pasty assed hero-

**_"This script sucks..."-_**

_-TUGGED_ Ladybug closer to him, grin widening like he won the lottery as his demonic looking eyes perversely drank in the sight of the clearly uncomfortable looking heroine in his grasps. His face leaned into hers, only coming closer as she tried her best to lean back with a grimace.

"Just one kiss Bugaboo~ one kiss won't hurt..." His grip tightened on the appendage, making the girl wince painfully. 

"Come on Chat Noir...let go! I have already told you, I'm in love with someone else. You seriously need to back off!" Ladybug whimpered, tossing away all her badassery and ability to suckerpunch a fuckboy in the face because hell yeah it ain't relevant to this sexy fic-

_**"You're right Chaton, this script does suck lmao"-**_

IGNORING WHAT THE CANON LB JUST SAID.

_Ehem._

Like a defenseless little shoujou manga protagonist, Ladybug felt tears sparkle in her eyes and pure sadness washed over her frail body before Fuck Noir dipped her into a romantic pose and _smashed_ his lips against hers with _soooooo_ much passion and tongue and teeth and-

.

.

.

What. On. Earth. 

Oi you stupid cat! Watch where you're putting your hands on the girl! Yikes! What do they teach these Europeans!? Break it up already you hormone riddled boobs!

**_"Oh Minou~ You're so daring~"_**

 ** _"Just for you, My Lady~"_**

STAY ON SCRIPT YOU BRATS!

Hmph!

 _Carrying on._

Suddenly, herculean strength riddled through Ladybug's blood, falcon punching Bitch Noir off her and off the tower, thus HenchBug™ was born. Panting and wiping her lip with her thumb in a really _really_ badass way (YOU KNOW THAT EPIC WAY THAT ANIME CHARACTERS DO TO WIPE THE BLOOD OFF THEIR LIP, RIGHT? RIGHT? ex deeeee), MachoBug swept towards Pussy Noir's broken twiggy body at the bottom of the tower. 

"You disobeyed me for the umpteenth time, _Noir_." BadassBug uttered cooly, keeping a blind eye to the growing crowd around her and the mangled up flesh on sticks at her feet.

The black and yellow mess didn't respond.

**_"Lo-oooool cos I'm dead!"_**

WE'LL PRETEND WE DIDN'T HEAR THAT EITHER.

Anger coursed through Ladybug's veins as all those traumatising memories and moments she had with her horrific partner flashed through her brain like an old window's movie maker AMV with Evanescence's _'Bring Me Back To Life'_ song blasting at full volume. The conveniently arrived Alya at the front of the crowd live streamed everything on the WadyBwog, babbling about ice cream scoops. 

"Every time we met up, you'd always make unwanted advances to me. You'd always force a kiss on me. You even slapped my thicc™ ass a few times- once to the beat of fucking Nyan cat!" The hive minded crowd surrounding them ' _oooed_ ' and ' _aaahed_ ', some snapped a selfie with what's left of the black cat. 

"Therefore," The sun auspiciously shone behind MariBug, giving her an ethereal, angelic look as she carried on her lecture. "I now deem you unworthy of the miraculous." BugBug fluttered her eyelashes with so much pain as if reciting those words killed her whole generation and their dogs and their hamsters. 

"Hand it over to me or else **I'll force it off you**." All of a sudden BuffBug™ was back, bitch slapping CryBabyBug away and menacingly placed one foot on the carcass. 

_**"Wow I think she forgot that you're dead Chat Noir,"**_

THE HIGH TENSIONED MOMENT REMAINED UNBROKEN AS FAKEBUG- _oof_ \- 

_Ladybug_ rolled her eyes with annoyance at the disgusting boy's silence and immediately knelt down to yank the miraculous off his bony fingers-

"Never!" The catboy sprung back to life before anyone could breathe, clutching his hand to guard his ring ferally, froth seeping out of his teeth and fangs gnashing against one another-

**_"Looks like I'm a vampire with rabies now, Bug."_**

 ** _"Since when did you have fangs?"_**

 ** _"Since two seconds ago-"_**

OH MY GOD YOU TWO!

SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE! 

  
Zombie Noir leapt back with a hiss, faux ears and tail twitching with indignation and summoned the ancient destruction power whilst BossBug spun her yoyo around in battle formation, ready to call for her lucky charm anytime soon. Cat and Bug kept up the intense eye contact as that cowboy music from the good, the bad and the fugly played in the background (cheers Lahiffe mah d00d!).

"You don't want to become my enemy, do you, _Chat N00b_?" The heroine spat, bones clicking in place as she stretched her fingers when she and the lad in black circled each other slowly. 

The crowd and Alya were casually chilling in the background, the latter still narrating about an epic ice cream scoop.

"Heh, I won't need to be the enemy if you don't touch MY ring...

 _Milady_ ~"-

**_"MON DIEU! C'EST 'MY LADY'! C'EST N'AI PAS 'MILADY'!"_**

THAT'S THE POINT YOU STUPID CAT! Break out of character one more time and I'll castrate you and feed your teeny tiny *censored* to the dogs!

**_"...My Lady? Is my *censored* small? :("_**

 ** _"If your *censored* was small, you'd never have been able to make me scream at night, Minou~ ;3"_**

 ** _":D"_**

  
Regardless!

The pussycat feinted to the left before dodging the razor sharp wire of his Lady's ( _not_ ) yoyo, whipping out his baton ( _not the tiny one either_ ) and swiftly used it to vault himself away like the coward he CLEARLY is.

"You'll never get me alive, THOT!" Was the last thing that small dick energy minded cuck yowled and fled with his tail between his legs. BigBug let out a yell of rage™ and slammed her fist on the ground, branding the sloppy concrete job with a crater as the shockwaves caused the audience to let out a little ' _DAYUMMMMMMMM_ '. 

"Lol I thought the geezer was dead hahaah! Yo Ladybuggy, mah homie, you and kitty cat did the shame shame already or nah?" Alya, the lil hoe, leant into the heroine's personal space with a crazed grin. 

She only received a middle finger from the annoyed Asian.

**(MMmm Mmmm yEAH YEAh trANSiTION so SEXYYYY)**

Now, it is conveniently time for Marinette's afternoon classes.

The exhausted girl dragged her feet up those weird ass spirally steps that could break ankles JUST by looking at them and made it to her classroom, only to pause at the shouting she was hearing behind the door. 

**_"Oh boy, time to unleash the kraken..."_**

Silence Adrien! You're not supposed to have appeared yet! Dumb ass blondes these days smh...

**_"HEY! >:0"_**

With a deep breath, the raven haired girl pushed the door open only to be met with what could be best described as a clusterfuck. Tears welled up in her eyes as the remains of her sketchbook ( _which looked like it had a trip in a paper shredder_ ) was dumped all over the floor. She snapped her head back up only for her heart to literally shatter when she was met with a furious Alya Motherfuckin' Césaire.

" _Marinetti DupainGhetti_. This. Is. Your. **Punishment**." Alya's glasses flashed sinisterly as her lips curled up into _d i s g u s t_ . The rest of the class mirrored a similar look, acting as if poor little Cheng vored everything they loved and cherished. 

All except two people.

That witch BITCH Lie-la smirked secretly as she cowered behind Alya and the wimp, spineless little shitty Dumbdrien whimpered on his desk, pretending that nothing was happening.

"P-P-Punishment for wh-what?" Babynette sobbed, clutching her shoulders as if to hug herself and make her look smaller than she is. She darted her eyes towards the model, begging him internally to say something, anything! Alas, Bitchdrien only looked away guiltily, his thin chapped lips sealed shut.

Marinette couldn't believe her bad luck. First there was an akuma attack, then she was assaulted by her shitty partner for the millionth time and now this?

"Punishment for bullying our lord and saviour, Lila of course! How dare you make such a sweet girl like her suffer!?" Alya roared, using the power of the seven chaos emeralds and twenty dragonballs to go super satan and pinned Sweetienette against the wall with an elbow. Her hair fizzed with animosity and her eyes gleamed in a demonic red colour-

_**"Dieu...you just had to drag my best friend into this too, huh?"**_

 _ **"You'd think this writer is sane enough to know that I'd cataclysm anyone that dared to harm Ma Princesse, non?"**_

 _ **"The writer? Sane? Good joke."-**_

IGNORING STUPIDNETTE AND BLOODYDRIEN-

Alya snarled, bruising our sweet little angel's poor skin with her brute strength whilst the rest of the class watched without a question. The sausage haired wench munched on some greasy ass popcorn as she watched the show whilst Shamedrien became one with the floor, a perfect doormat for us queens to stomp on.

"You tripped her all the time when no one was watching, aggravating her shattered kneecaps. You plagerised her designs, ruining what's left of her sensitive self esteem and dammit don't even get me started on all those rumours you attempted to spread about her, smearing her celebrity status! I've never hated anyone more than you, BITCHINETTE!" Alya harrumphed and then shoved Brokenette against the wall again, possibly snapping her spine and stormed back to her new bestie.   
**_  
_**

**_"Mon Dieu your best friend just murdered you..."_**

 ** _"Mon Dieu my best friend just murdered me..."_**

  
  
_Tosses a knife at the duo to make them shut the fuck up.  
_  
Everyone else applauded the psycho journalist for putting Poornette in her place, even Stinkdrien cos he can't handle peer pressure-

 **BAM!**

 ****.

. 

.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG!" A tall, stern looking boy slammed the door open, scooping Deadinette in his arms and blew out steam through his nostrils like a bull. Everyone le gasped as the girl suddenly turned into Alivenette and embraced the stranger like he's her long lost lover (Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee mUH O-T-FUCKING-P! K Y A A A! EVEN THOUGH WE KNOW JACKSHIT ABOUT HIM).

"BELIX BRAGRESTE! You saved me~ Don't hurt my homiesexuals please- they're all brainwashed by the sausage haired girl..." The blackberry haired angel begged, tugging on Belix's sleeves.

"I didn't do anything-" Uglydrien was quick to defend himself only to melt back down into a doormat by Belix's dark glare, ripping out what spinal tissue the model had left. 

"Damn straight you didn't do SHIT." Bragreste swiftly delivered a power-kick against Assgreste, yeeting him to the moon and then turned towards the rest of the f00king class, rolling his sleeves up. "As for you nerds...I'm gonna chop you all up into mincemeat and EAT you all with my spaghetti!-"

"I'm here Marinette!!!" Another lad swooped in through the door, hips swaying to the beat as _'Luka Luka Night Fever_ ' plays in the background and then posed! Why it's none other than the obviously best written, best character, best BOY in the world: RUKA COFFEE- _sorry_ , I mean Luka Couffaine!

He strummed his guitar a few times, nodding and humming as if he was conversing with the beautiful instrument whilst bokeh dots and pink sparkly glitter floated around him. 

"Ah~ my guitar said that everyone's being a bitch ass motherfucker to our beautiful designer! Come with my Mari~ Take my hand and I'll take you away from this school!" The lycee student didn't wait for her answer and grabbed the star struck girl oh SO romantically~

"No! She should move schools with me!" Belix Bananagreste snatched Nettie back possessively, just like a cat. It was then that the girl decided that when she managed to snatch the black cat miraculous back from the loser that currently wielded it, she was going to give it to Belix-  
**_  
_**

**_"Ugh don't fuck with me..."_**

 ** _"Shhh. You're supposed to have been yeeted to the moon, Chaton,"_**

 ** _"Marinette please just throttle the writer already-"_**

AND THEN!

SUDDENLY!

Erm...

Errr...

AHA!

Suddenly all these people from some furry superhero universe came flooding in through the door, yelling insults and real truths about LIE-LA and protecting my best girl Maribear like a boss! Heroes like Gamien and Dason Bob and that guy and err, the other guy and yeah AND THEN they all began to BEAT UP that BITCH LILA and then-

**_"Oh no she's losing it, Adrien I don't think this will last any longer..."_**

 ** _"No kidding!"_**

  


THEN JAGGED STONE CAME FLYING THROUGH THE WINDOW, JAMMING OUT HIS LATEST SONG ABOUT HOW LILA IS SUCH A LIAR AND EXPOSED EVERY SINGLE THING SHE DID TO BEST GIRL MACHONETTE! 

THEN ALL THESE OTHER KIDS FROM THE SCRAPPED PV UNIVERSE CAME IN VIA A CONGO LINE AND MARINETTA DECIDED TO GIVE THEM THE OTHER MIRACULOUS COS WHY NOT!?

AND THEN CHLOE BECAME MARINETTE'S NEW BFF COS HELL YEAH I LOVE VIBING WITH PEOPLE WHO BULLIED ME AND MY PEERS FOR FOUR YEARS STRAIGHT AHAHAAHAH QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS-

**_"Adrien, I'm going to kill her. She needs to stop."_**

 ** _"Go on then~"_**

AND THEN!

AND FUCKING THEN!

**SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
_  
_

_[Error 404: The following writer has unfortunately met her demise through unknown means. We apologise for any inconveniences. Please keep scrolling as we clear up the mess. Have a good day.]_

.

.

.

**"Huh...that was anticlimactic...now what?"**

 **"You go off snogging my rejected predecessor and the guitar boy? >:("**

 **"As if I'd go for anyone other than my silly kitty!"**

 **":D"**

.

.

.

 **~(x)~**  
****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am never EVER writing anything this cursed AGAIN! How can you bash anyone but the villains in this series!? Damn! I can't even say I'm sleep deprived! This is the most fucked up shit I've written and I'm super alert oof!


End file.
